


A Love That Defines You

by Annorahrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annorahrose/pseuds/Annorahrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore has waited his whole life to meet a mind that can match his own.  He never even thought his heart would be captured as well.</p>
<p>*Note*  I own none of the Harry Potter empire, you'll have to look to The Grand Rowling for that.  This work is not intended as copyright infringement, only as a creative outlet.  Hope you enjoy!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Defines You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's see where this goes... comments welcome... actually, comments are damn near worshiped...

“Honestly, Albus, you think you’re the cleverest soul on earth, don’t you? Can’t ask for help to save your life.”

Aberforth’s scathing tone cut into Albus like a knife. Yes, he was clever, most so than most, but he didn’t think that made him any better than anyone else. He hated it when Aberforth lashed out, and he always did after one of Arianna’s spells. This time she had broken down, screaming and crying in the kitchen, throwing food and plates everywhere. Albus couldn’t think what had set her off this time, but all of a sudden there were mashed potatoes on his latest copy of “Transfiguration Today”, and Arianna was in tears. He had just begun to try and calm her when Aberforth came running in. He put his arms securely around her and spoke to her quietly until she calmed and sank into her chair, laying her head down on her arms. Her spells always exhausted her. Aberforth was the only one who could bring her down from the hysteria in this way. Both Albus and their mother had tried several times in the past, but when they held Arianna it just made her more frantic.

“Ab, I didn’t even have a chance to… you came in not a minute after she started.”

Aberforth shot Albus a scathing look as he lifted Arianna’s arm around his neck and gently led her up from the table to put her in bed. “Then it was a minute after you should have called me. You know that.”

Albus sighed and closed his eyes. Once Aberforth and Arianna were out of the kitchen, he began to pick up the pieces of broken dishes that littered the floor and the table.  


He was so dreadfully tired. 

 

“Albus! Whoo hoo! Over here, dear!”

Albus turned to find the source of the call, and found the lovely smile of Bathilda Bagshot just over the fence.

“Ms. Bagshot, how are you this fine day?” Albus inquired politely, extending his hand to shake hers delicately and smiling back.

“Oh, I’m very well, dear, very well indeed. I wanted to tell you, I just received word that my nephew, Gallert, will be coming to stay for a holiday. I thought I might bring him ‘round for tea. He’s just your age, you know.”

Albus sighed internally, but kept his smile firmly on his face. He had quite enough to occupy his mind as it was, he certainly did not need a visit from this boy to bog him down further. But he knew Bathilda only meant to help. He suffered for company to satisfy his mind, and Bathilda herself understood the toll it had taken on Albus. She invited him over for tea, or came calling with homemade cauldron cakes whenever she was able, but she was an accomplished witch and her time was always in demand.

“I’m sure I will be delighted, madam. When will he arrive?”

“Oh, he was tying up a few loose ends on his part, but I expect he will be here in an hour or so. He’ll be traveling by floo powder, of course. Perhaps we can call tomorrow, around noon?”

“I’m sure that would be lovely. Until then, my lady, I am at your service.” He kissed her hand lightly, and she gave a small laugh.

“Oh Albus, what a treasure you are!”

Albus smiled and took his leave. Bathilda really was a remarkable woman, perhaps her nephew took after her. He had to admit, it would be a refreshing change to have someone to engage in conversations of magical theory or to debate the days current events. He nodded to himself – he was far too quick to judge sometimes. He must learn to keep an open mind. 

Stepping into the kitchen, he found Arianna sitting at the table, immersed in a drawing. The house was simply littered with her sketchpads, and her drawings hung in every room. Kendra had been quite determined to encourage Arianna’s love for art, as it seemed not only to lessen the number of her spells, but also gave her a kind of peace that nothing else could. Albus was careful to follow the patterns his mother had set for her, rotating her drawings throughout the house and storing the older works in large scrapbooks. Sometimes, when he had trouble sleeping, Albus would take one of the scrapbooks to his room with him and stare at the drawings for hours. She was a phenomenal artist, his sister.

Albus raised his hands to Arianna’s face and smiled into her eyes. “What are you drawing today, my lovely?” She moved the pad so he could see a sketch of a windowsill. Curtains billowed softly, a cup of coffee gave off a fold of steam, and a bird perched in a tree branch just outside the window panes. A book lay open on the sill, and Arianna had painstakingly inked in tiny letters, so small that they could barely be discerned. Her talent never failed to astonish him. “Lovely, lovely as always, my dear!” Arianna beamed at him.

“Thank you, Albus.” She said quietly. 

“Lovely, lovely” mocked a voice from behind him. Aberforth had come in silently and was scowling at Albus. “Must you be so condescending to her? She’s not a child.”

Albus scowled back at his brother. “I’ll have you know that I mean every word I say to her, and I’ll thank you to mind your manners.”

“Mind your manners” Aberforth repeated, again in that mocking tone. “Come, Arianna, you can help me with feeding time.” 

Albus stepped back silently. His heart ached as he watched his brother and sister walk from the room. Aberforth seemed determined to convince Arianna that Albus only thought of her as a silly, simple child. But that just wasn’t so. Even with her broken mind and shattered heart, Arianna was beautiful and precious. She loved with such a pure heart, and she had no hidden designs. She was grace defined. 

Albus envied her that heart. He really did.


End file.
